lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hina (anime)
Love Hina is an anime series based on the manga series of the same name. Noted for its success amongst the populace, the manga series of Love Hina was adapted into a 24-episode television anime by Xebec; a division of . While having creative input from Ken Akamatsu, the series was directed by Yoshiaki Iwasaki, written by Shō Aikawa and featured character designs by Makoto Uno. While the manga series continued production, the anime series first began airing on from April 19th through to September 27th, 2000. Following the anime series, two OVAs (Love Hina X-mas Special: Silent Eve and Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream) were produced, one of which included a bonus 25th episode created and released as a DVD bonus for the Xmas Eve OVA. An additional, final OVA series called Love Hina Again was released on DVD in Japan in 3 parts between January 26th, 2002 and March 27th, 2002 and was the final installment of the Love Hina anime. Like the manga, the anime series proved extremely popular around the world, both commercially and critically, with both anime and manga receiving numerous industry awards in Japan and North America, as well as praise from critics. The series was also one of the first anime to be produced entirely on computers, the art is crisp and clean and never suffers from the usual loss of quality that can affect traditionally-animated series during deadline crunches. History Following the end of its television broadcast, the anime series was released on nine DVDs in Japan between August 3rd, 2000 and April 2nd, 2001 and sold over 1 million copies. Love Hina is credited with being one of the first anime series to be available unofficially as a digitally produced fansub, with multiple groups working on the series. The popularity, and widespread availability of the series in this form meant that several potential licensors of the series such as had concerns over licensing the series. The series was later licensed in North America by , who released six DVDs between February 19th and November 19th, 2002. In July 2007, announced they had acquired the license to the series after Bandai's license had expired. A new boxset of the television series across 4 discs was released by Funimation on February 24th, 2009. In the United Kingdom, the series was licensed by , who released the series on six DVDs between September 6th, 2004 and March 7th, 2005, and as a boxset on May 14th, 2007. In Australia and New Zealand the series was licensed by , who also released the series across six DVDs between September 18th, 2002, and February 11th, 2003. A box set was later released on December 3rd, 2003. After the television series was completed, a Christmas special, "Love Hina X-mas Special: Silent Eve", was produced and aired on December 25th, 2000 on . A DVD of the OVA was released in Japan on July 4th, 2001. It was then released in North America on December 3rd, 2002 and in the United Kingdom on November 7th, 2005. The Spring Special, "Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream", was also shown on TV Tokyo on April 1st, 2001. The DVD was released in Japan on August 1st, 2001, in North American on March 18th, 2003 and in the United Kingdom on May 16th, 2005. Finally, an OVA series called "Love Hina Again" was released on DVD in Japan between January 26th, 2002 and March 27th, 2002. The 3-part OVA series featured a new production team although they retained the original seiyuu cast and input from Ken Akamatsu. Episode List and Story Arcs See Also *Anime - Manga differences *Love Hina Cameo List Gallery File:dvd1.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 1' USA Release File:dvd2.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 2' USA Release File:dvd3.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 3' USA Release File:dvd4.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 4' USA Release File:dvd5.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 5' USA Release File:dvd6.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 6' USA Release File:dvd1PAL.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 1' UK Release File:dvd2PAL.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 2' UK Release File:dvd3PAL.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 3' UK Release File:dvd4PAL.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 4' UK Release File:dvd5PAL.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 5' UK Release File:dvd6PAL.jpg|'Love Hina Volume 6' UK Release File:dvdCollectorsBox.jpg|'Love Hina Collector's Box' USA Release File:dvdCompleteCollection.jpg|'Love Hina Complete Collection' USA Release File:dvdPerfectCollection.jpg|'Love Hina Perfect Collection' USA Release File:dvdTVandMovie.gif|'Love Hina TV and Movie Collection' USA Release File:DVDCoverNaru.jpg File:DVDCoverShinobu.jpg File:DVDCoverMotoko.jpg File:DVDCoverKaolla.jpg File:DVDCoverKitsune.jpg File:DVDCoverMutsumi.jpg Other Appearances Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan Trivia *The series' opening theme was Sakura Saku (サクラサク) and the closing theme was Kimi Sae Ireba (君さえいれば). Both songs were written by Ritsuko Okazaki and performed by Megumi Hayashibara. The two themes were released as a CD single, which debuted on the Oricon charts at Number 7. *After the end of the television series, "Love Hina Final Selection" was released, containing a summary of the series, and "Love Live Hina", a live concert featuring all of the main cast members. *The anime was later used as the source for a films comic, Love Hina Anime Comics, which told the anime story in comic form using stills from the show as the comic panels. The series follows the story of the television series, unaired 25th episode, and the Xmas and Spring specials and each volume contains 3 exclusive trading cards. The film comics also contain anime production info. Links *TV-tokyo Hinata City Tourist Map *http://www.ea-wannabe.com/dvd.htm Category:Anime Category:Products